


Indulge

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, They're actually both trans but this focuses mostly on Roadhog, Trans Male Character, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, just Mako beating his meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Roadhog finds a way to pass the time.





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a spur-of-the-moment short one-shot that I wrote in like 40 minutes lmfao. 
> 
> Please lemme know if I use any incorrect terminology.

The night air inside the shack was riddled with dull sounds of machines humming and the occasional creak of the house settling. Roadhog lied on his back in his massive bed in the corner, slightly exhausted but not ready to end the day just yet. He was waiting for Junkrat to return home first; the blond ran out to do a quick scrap metal scavenger hunt before day’s end. The man would bring his findings back to his work desk, and put something together the next day.

Roadhog wasn't worried about the thinner man, he knew very well how to take care of himself. That is, of course, if he didn't start any fights with any of the other Junkers in the area (which he had, a couple times in the past). But he hasn't heard any explosions, so that had to be a good sign. Still, the absence of Junkrat’s shrill excited voice around him made the older man feel a sense of loneliness.

_Might as well do something to pass the time._

Roadhog sat up from his bed and leaned over the edge to pull a large box from underneath. He leaned back upwards and placed the box in his lap, rummaging through the contents. Something of interest caught his eye through the dirty lenses of his mask, and he pulled it up. One of his favorite dildos, one of an impressive size and curve. Roadhog liked them big; when Junkrat began fucking him with a strap-on, he made the other man find the biggest dildo that he could fit otherwise Roadhog would take forever to get off on it. Roadhog placed the large dildo next to him and placed the box on the floor so he could remove his clothes. Once the man was fully naked, he brought a hand to his crotch to get himself started.

Teasing the area around his dick, Roadhog let his mind wander. He thought about the many times Junkrat ate him out, the blond using that devilishly talented mouth of his to lap the larger man up and know exactly what to do to get Roadhog going. Roadhog slipped one finger into his entrance, a tight wetness surrounding him. He imagined Junkrat slipping his fingers into him (not using his metal hand, thank God), moving his hand at a steady pace while his tongue still ran along Roadhog’s dick. After a few more strokes, Roadhog slipped another finger in and continued opening himself up until he decided he was ready to take the dildo. He eventually pulled his fingers out, quickly reveling in the sight of his soaked fingers before grabbing the dildo and lining it up with his entrance.

Roadhog slowly pushed it in, moaning lowly from behind his mask as sensations began to ripple through his body. As the dildo continued to sink in, Roadhog thought about another time he and Rat copulated. It was a few nights ago, the two men rolling their hips into one another as they shared a double-headed dildo. Roadhog remembered the way his end of the dildo rubbed inside him, Junkrat being angled a certain way so it could hit his good spots. Feeling his dildo finally bottoming out, Roadhog began thrusting the dildo in and out of himself as the sounds from that night rang in his head. They were both really into it, Roadhog lifting his hips every now and then to get his side in deeper while Junkrat gripped the blanket and panted heavily. Roadhog’s ministrations moved faster when he remembered the one moan that came out of Junkrat’s mouth, one that had made Roadhog go nuts and grab the smaller man by the thigh. He started to pull Junkrat even closer into him, a slapping sound joining their groans as their hips collided.

So wrapped up in the excitement of his reminiscing, Roadhog didn't realize that he had been close. A few more thrusts of the dildo, and he was coming hard. His muscles clenched down on the toy, and Roadhog rolled into it slowly to ride out his orgasm. Panting, Roadhog pulled the toy out of him and placed it onto the bed so he could grab a can of hogdrogen. He placed the can against his mask and inhaled, the gas relaxing his body. Once he had fully regained his composure, he stood up from the bed and grabbed the toy so he could clean it in the bathroom. After a few minutes of cleaning and getting redressed in only his pants, Roadhog made his way back to bed and put the dildo back in the box and under the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he heard a loud crash outside.

Junkrat was home.

“Oi mate! Got me a good haul today! Think I’ll whip me up a mean lookin’ steel trap in the mornin’,” the blond yelled as he stepped through the door. “Oh, well don't you look relaxed!”

“Was just about to sleep,” Roadhog replied. “You better not have pissed off the neighbors again while you were out there.”

Junkrat made a mock offended expression, and scoffed. “Me? Ruffle th’ neighbors feathers? Never. Unlike you, I am a gentleman.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Junkrat made his way over to the bed and shed off his vest and boot. Like clockwork, the man plopped himself on top of Roadhog’s large belly. “Y’look good when you’re all laid back an’ shit,” he said with a smile. Roadhog knew exactly where this was going.

Junkrat slid himself closer to Roadhog’s face, and wrapped his arms around his partner’s broad shoulders. “How’s bout I take good care a ya so we get a real good night sleep?” the blond asked. Roadhog let out a small chuckle, and raised a hand to lift his mask over his mouth. Junkrat took that as a yes and brought their mouths together, wasting no time slipping his mouth between Roadhog’s plump lips.

What the hey. A round two didn't sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
